Life in the Fast Lane
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: After the S. War, Squall disappeared. Seifer, having a hard life, turns to drugs and drinks in the ghetto of Esthar. Eventually, he runs into Squall, a druggie and drag racer, and Seifer's obssession with Squall is rekindled. SxS FF7 chara. inserted.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, I'm writing this because a few different things put together gave me an idea. And, of course, I had to be stupid and tell Samie my idea. She liked the idea and told me I had to write it. How can I refuse such a good friend her whims? I can't. Samie does too much for me (like promising me if I need a place to stay because my mom flips out I can stay with her, and the fact that she doesn't mind if I call her everyday because I'm bored and home alone.) just to deny her a few stories. So here ya go.

Disclaimer: Don't own it… Shame really. The possibilities…

Warning: Another Samie-induced fic, yaoi, and a whole bunch of bad-asses in one place.

Seifer POV

Lion of Balamb still missing!

That has been headlining news everyday for the past three months. The guy is beyond anti-social. Of course he's not gonna talk to the press.

But I also heard a rumor that his "friends" and even B Garden itself was looking for him.

Maybe Squall really did disappear.

Review bitches.


	2. I'm Not Too Good

RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!111 NEW CHAPTER! **Cackles maniacally** Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but they'll have to give into my "persuasion" soon…

Warning: Squall's scary ass, some cursing, and yaoi (in the future)

Squall POV

The slums, or rather ghetto, of Esthar. My new 'home.'

Right under Laguna's nose. But does anyone bother looking for me here?

No.

Oh, they've checked all over Esthar, but they avoided the ghetto.

Apparently, they think I'm too god for the slums.

Of course, I'm sure they all think I'm also too good for drugs. Or alcohol. Or to be in a three-some with two other guys.

I'm not.

Too good that is.

Because I take drugs.

Drink alcohol.

And do two guys.

And I'm content. For once.

I know that there are a whole lot of people trying to find me. But I also know _why_ they're trying to find me.

It's because they want me to run Garden.

I don't _want_ to run Garden.

I don't want to have anything to do with those bitches who _dare_ call themselves _friends_, either.

Whatever.

Kinda short, but it's still a work in progress… Just shut up and review because here, we care about what you have to say. No not really. Just kidding… No really though.


	3. Who's that guy?

Samie's note: Fast cars and hotties. Love it, love it.

Disclaimer: Okay… you see Rinoa's fat head? Yeah, well, she wouldn't even exist if I owned the game… I mean… it's insulting!

Warnings: Adult themes, derrr… Uh, sexy thangs, and… cursing.

Squall POV

I down shifted without slowing down and took the turn head on. I never brake for turns.

Amazing how I haven't crashed yet.

Up shift. Slam the gas down. Win the race. Take the cash. Bail before the police bust in. Go to Cloud's Fight Club. Fight. Win more cash. Go to Sephiroth's. Have sex with both of them. Sleep in both their arms. Wake up late afternoon next day. Basically repeat with meals and showers thrown in.

And the drugs, clubs, and drinks.

I streaked past the finish, collected my cash and set off towards the Soldier.

The club was packed. It usually is. Which is good, the more people, the more money.

"Hey." A voice said in my ear while arms wrapped around my waist from behind. The owner nibbled on my ear—trying to get me to relax, I suppose.

"Cloud." The name came out as a sigh as I leaned further into him.

"Mmm," the teeth left my ear to nibble at my neck. "Feel like a fight?"

I smiled. "Give me someone pretty." I could feel him nod and walk off. I feel…

Tired. Yes, I'm tired.

I made my way toward the gated 'ring.' Cloud beckoned me to go inside and wait.

I stood, facing the gate, waiting for my opponent to walk through it.

I wasn't disappointed.

As per my request, Cloud got me a guy who, though still larger than I am, was quite pretty in the face.

How unfortunate for him…

I feel like destroying something pretty right now.

"You look like a little girl." He sneered at me.

"And you look like a dumbass pussy." Well, that got him over the edge.

He swung at me hard and fast.

Just the way I like it.

Thirty minutes later, it was obvious he was never going to be pretty again.

I saw a flash of sliver and turned to see Sephiroth waiting for me. When I reached him, he descended and started a lip-tongue-teeth war before pulling away to breathe.

Hard and fast.

"Cloud's got stuff to do here, you're coming with me to eat." He had that look in his eye, that look that says he's gonna _make_ me eat whether I want to or not.

I just nodded as he put an arm around me to steer me towards the back doors.

Different person's POV (Guess who… lol)

No way in Hell that was Squall.

How about that ending…? Cliffhanger much? Well, **review** and find out what happens in another fun filled chapter of Life in the Fast Lane!

This message has been made possible by Chelsea and brought to you by Samie. Thank you and have a great day.


	4. Home

Disclaimer: One day…

Warnings: SxSxC… er… yeah… Seifer's not in that yet. (thatthe sex… with Squall… /grin/) Drugs, yaoi. (You people should know me by now) Mature crap abounds. Lol.

AN: See this Hobo/points to hobo/ I named him Bob. Therefore, he is Hobo Bob. Me an' Samie ran into him at the riverwalk. (He was sleepin'… Quite a nice guy, that hobo.) Lol. Enjoy.

Samie's excuses: Yeah, so I'm back. Tell me you missed me, that long while when Chelsea could escape her mum. Well, it's over! Get over it/messes up Chelsea's hair/ Ha. Alright… I know this chapter could be a lot earlier… I know, okay! I left the damn thing in my locker for like… a week! (2 days) Not even considering the amount of time it takes to decipher what the heck Chelsea is attempting to spell at 12 in the morning… (The girl can't spell worth a flip. She's like… seven) Anyway… enough stalling. On with the excruciating typing I would only do for mah girl. /bows out/

Squall's POV

Sephiroth and I sat in the back of a small café. Still in the slums, of course. We knew better than to leave them.

"What can I get you two?" I ordered fries and some hot chocolate. I missed what Sephiroth ordered, but he leaned toward me as soon as the waitress left.

"You need to eat better."

"I'm fine."

He looked at me. Hard.

Sephiroth is where my drugs come from, both mine and Cloud's. Unlike with his usual 'clients' Sephiroth watched over us… very closely.

He seemed worried one of us would get in too deep.

Our food came and we ate in silence. Afterward, I followed Sephiroth back to our—Sephiroth's, Cloud's, and my—apartment. It was the best the slums had to offer.

Of course, when _you_ not only get a nice amount of cash a night, but are also the _lover_ of a guy who owns a fight club and a drug lord, you get perks.

As soon as the door was closed and locked—just because it's not as bad as the rest of the slums doesn't mean it's safe—I was pressed against the door.

Hungry hands roamed my still-clothed body as burning lips went from my mouth to my neck where they kissed, licked, sucked, and _bit._ "I want to take you…"

A voice—deep with hunger.

I smiled. This was much better than Garden.

"So take me."

Hot searing, burning passion.

Lips, hips, hands, tongues touching, kissing, sucking, thrusting, licking everywhere.

Cloud coming home—yes this is home now.

Cloud _joining_.

Increased, intense passion.

And a joyous feeling. These two accepted me into their lives. Looked after me—_worried_ about me, even though they really didn't know me, even if I didn't really want it at first.

They never left me out, put me aside, ignored me, expected anything from me.

They shared their bed, food, home, lives with me.

Yes this place is home now.

Home.

Home where I awaken in the arms of two nude sex gods pretty much every morning.

This home kicked Garden's _ass._

Yes, I know. Short chapter. It's 12:15 AM, okay! I'm working on it/deep breaths/ Okay now! Review or Hobo Bob might pay you an unpleasant visit.

This chapter was basically about the passionate sex and the 'home' thing…next chapter _should_ come out fairly soon… so watch out for it.


End file.
